


Love You More

by DisappearingEchoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sammy, Pie :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappearingEchoes/pseuds/DisappearingEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean + Castiel + the last slice of pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You More

After another ordinary day of hunting, Dean and Castiel were resting on the bed, watching whatever they could find on the television while eating some pie they had gotten before they went back to the motel they were currently inhabiting. Sam was out, presumably stocking up on their salt supply whilst getting all of them some drinks and some other necessities if needed.

They hadn’t even realized that they’d already finished two boxes of pie in merely half an hour. Dean reached to his side, feeling in the box for another slice of pie he was so definitely “overdosing” himself with. It was then when he noticed that they only had one more slice of pie left. Dean stared at the last piece pie, then at his angel who was currently engrossed with the show playing on TV.

“Hey, Cas?” 

Castiel reluctantly tore his gaze away from the screen then turned to look at Dean. “Yes, Dean?”

“You want to have the last piece of pie?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, gesturing towards the delicious looking pie sitting innocently in-between the both of them.

“Thank you for the offer, but I’ve had my fill. You can have it.” The angel replied, lips tugging upwards into the little smile that he always reserved for Dean and Dean only.

“Great, thanks, Cas!” 

Castiel let out a soft chuckle as he watched his boyfriend wolf down the last slice of pie. “If you had intended to eat that pie all along, why did you ask me if I wanted it?”

Dean seemed thoughtful for a moment. He continued to munch then swallowed before flashing Castiel a huge grin. “That’s because I love you more than pie.” Before Castiel had a chance to react, Dean swiftly leaned over and gently pressed his lips onto Castiel’s own unexpecting ones. It quickly turned into a series of little kisses that had promises of escalating much further if not for Sam who had walked in right that moment with his hands full of whatever he had gotten and another box of pie.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! Honestly speaking(typing?), I'm not really a fan of Destiel, I had no idea why this idea had to get stuck in my mind for weeks, I just had to put it into words. Nonetheless, I enjoyed writing this!  
> I accept criticisms and all, please, I would really appreciate you telling me where I can improve on.


End file.
